What is under Edd's hat?
"An Under-Edd's-Hat Theory" is the name of a series of uploads by VampireMeerkat that showcased what could be found under the hat of the Ed, Edd n Eddy cartoon character, Edd, dating back to 2007-2008. The Edfanon Wiki page of the same name became the designated place for all fans to add their own theories soon after its creation. While the page was supposed to discuss VampireMeerkat's ideas only, these additions were allowed to stay. The dominating theory was "the mullet"; a hat-shaped tangle of hair with long strands at the right side of his head. Attempts were made to find proof that supported the theory, opposed to creating a theory based on hints given in the show. 'The Mullet Theory' The "mullet" is one big, indestructible tangle of hair and objects. This theory was used and adapted by multiple artists. Though there are people who show their support for this theory, it shouldn't be an honest consideration. It's been stated that the long hair at the back is not an important element in this creation and has only been added for a side story concerning Edd and his mother. The mullet was never called "the mullet" by the artist; this name was given by spectators. ---- 'Backstory' Even when Edd was a toddler, his parents were absent and busy people and didn't always have the time to check on him. He was able to take care of himself at a young age, yet wasn't able, nor allowed to use any sharp or dangerous objects. Cutting his hair was something he didn't try, and slowly it grew longer. When his parents noticed this, they decided to cut it before going to work, though in a haste. After they left, Edd noticed the damage and decided to fix his hair himself, but without success. His parents did order him to go to the barber right after their own attempt, rightfully assuming they didn't do a great job, but Edd wasn't keen on the idea of going outside and showing his hairdo to anyone. Instead, he hid it with a ski hat, the same colour as his real hair. Edd's parents never asked any questions afterwards, but both had their own reasons for it. Since Edd's mother was always fond of his long hair, unlike his father, Edd decided not to touch the long right half at the back his head (the left half was already cut off by his parents; the three hairs) and made his mother believe he was wearing the hat to hide his intact long hair from his father. In the meantime, his father believed that the hat was his hair, since it was black. ---- 'History' May 21, 2007: VampireMeerkat's first uploaded drawing at Deviantart was titled "Show Yourself Edd", which was also the first drawing to show off this theory. This drawing did not get any attention, but the Ed, Edd and Eddy Caramelldansen video at Youtube (originally uploaded 17 December, 2007) did and introduced the theory to most people. Afterwards, two drawings were published explaining how this theory worked. One was on the same day as the theory's original introduction and another, more detailed submission showed up on March 16, 2008: ---- '"Under Edd's hat: a theory" (May 21, 2007)' This is the earliest drawing explaining how he hid his hair, the reasons of hiding, the hairdo from every view, and why certain other known/popular theories didn't work. The reasons of hiding that were listed: * "Not his style" * "Overload of hair" * "Could effect an obsession over him, similair to what the boys have towards Nazz" * "Troublesome hair" Most reasons argued that dealing with his hairdo was a hassle and for a tidy person like Edd unbearable to have. The other reason insinuated that the mullet would not be seen as a problem, but as a punk hairstyle that would attract the opposite gender, causing him anxiety and giving the wrong impression overall. Edd's Kevin outfit from the episode "A Boy And His Ed" was also mentioned and showed what parts of Edd's hairdo matched up with it. A year later, more "proof" was found that supported and demotivated the theory: ---- '"The Edd-Without-Hat Theory" (March 16, 2008)' This drawing explained how the mullet worked with certain occasions and scenes in the series, including screenshots why it didn't, followed by why it could be ignored. Unlike the previous submission, this one mentioned Edd's hairpins from "Will Work For Ed" and used them as Edd's way of fixing his hair into his hat, rather than his hair being just "hat-shaped". Edd's Kevin costume made a return, and Sarah's lack of reaction when she appeared from under his hat in "An Ed Too Many" was questioned. Comment from VampireMeerkat:' "''Baldness is one of those theories I don't support. Hairpins are mainly for people who have something to pin them onto. Everyone's free to assume they simply belong with the other junk Edd stores in his hat, but then I don't want any comments about "how all that hair can fit in his hat", which I usually get, if Edd is able pull a whole toolbox out of there. Baldness has always been a common thing in the Ed, Edd n Eddy world, it seems the most logical theory out there at first glance, but it's unlikely that "bald" characters like Ed and Eddy would be frightened by it. Just like blond hair, a theory based on a misread interview (an opinion) that was present on the offline AKA website. How is blond hair "scary" and how does that "hurt"? ''The hairpins might be holding his hair flat down onto his head. As the characters seemingly don't have neck hairs, the question is where their hair starts and where it ends. Edd may look bald whenever it's pulled back with the pins, making conflicting pictures irrelevant. Still, this also means that Edd can't store items in his mullet, which was argued before, and it raises the question if it's really the mullet itself that frightens Ed and Eddy; or the insane amount of hairpins they're subjected to when the hat falls off." ---- '"Edd doesn't have long hair" (December 10, 2010)' This was the last submission explaining the theory. It revealed the cause/backstory (see: Backstory), method of hiding, and how Edd would "fix" his hair in the future (Ed, Edd n Eddy Working). ---- 'List of supporting scenes/commentary' This is more or less a summary of the thought process that came with this theory. Unlike most fan theories, the mullet was designed and changed over time, using these scenes: * In a DVD interview with Edd, he stated that whatever is under his hat "shines like a thousand suns": ** Hairpins; a large amount of these shiny metal pins is probably needed to maintain his hair. * Whenever someone picks Edd up by his hat, Edd sometimes holds onto it and other times he doesn't: ** The stiff, back vertical piece of his hairdo might escape the pins so now and then, which means the characters are picking him up by his hair. On those occasions Edd doesn't have to grab the edges of his hat. * Edd once read on a sticky note from his mother he had to "wash his hair": ** An obvious hint that he, at least, has hair. Though, if Edd's parents aren't aware of what is under his hat themselves, this could be ignored. * 'Stop, Look and Ed; Eddy: "Geez louise!" - Ed: "Cool.": ** It has to be shocking, yet impressive. * The Big Picture Show; Eddy: "MY EYES. THEY'RE BURNING, heheh." - Ed: "Does it hurt, Double D?": **"Messy" hair alone doesn't fulfill this scene, but a giant wrapped up tangle may. This scene may also apply to scars and extreme wounds, though the question is how serious it could be if Ed and Eddy end up grinning about their friend's pain. Another possibility could be that the hairpins themselves look like they could cause pain. * A Boy And His Ed; Edd has at least 3 extra hairs: **Compared to Eddy, Edd already has more hair; making the bald theory even less likely.' ' * Edd always wears a shower cap when showering/bathing: **There must be something worth covering when going to the shower. Again, this could also apply to extreme wounds. ---- 'Observation of other popular theories' Below are some of the most popular theories discussed in the fandom. Please note that this list is different from the list further down below, where Wiki users can add their own ideas. Theory: Baldness There is no proof that demotivates that Edd might be (close to) bald, though it is impossible to claim that this is the secret hidden under his hat. As most of the male characters in Ed, Edd n Eddy lack hair, it wouldn't make sense that Ed and Eddy would be scared or amazed by Edd's baldness. He may very well be bald, but it's not the burden he's carrying. Theory: Cornrows/dreadlocks This theory originated from the game "Lunchroom Rumble" at the Cartoon Network website. When winning the game as Edd, he would throw his hat in the air, showing the player a few strands of hair. This theory is unlikely, as not only does it not explain Ed and Eddy's reactions, the game was made by Cartoon Network themselves, without the input of AKA Cartoon. Theory: Blond hair There is no proof that Edd is blond. This theory also lacks a reason why it should be considered a problem to Edd, not to mention Ed and Eddy. This theory originated from an interview that was once present on the offline AKA Cartoon website; and in this interview two staff members were eventually asked for their opinion about what they thought was under Edd's hat. One of the answers, "It's probably blond, curly hair to match his fangirl status", got misread and seen as the truth by fans. Another reason for the existence of this theory is the blond wig Edd recieved from the Kanker sisters in the episode "Quick Shot Ed", which people either assumed to be his actual hair, or believed that the colour of the wigs matched all three the Eds; as Ed's wig was orange, just like his real hair colour. Theory: Long hair This theory lacks proof, as for a reason why it should be considered an (unsolvable) problem. Ed and Eddy's reactions don't match the problem, making this theory not credible enough. Theory: Brain/abcess/scar/etc. With the hints given from the series, this is one of the more credible theories. Even so, there has to be drawn a line, as Ed and Eddy most likely wouldn't joke about the pain/illness of a friend. Theory: Edd is female A theory that is only based on Edd's behaviour and voice, and not so much his hat. This theory is unlikely, as Edd is in love with Nazz and has been seen shirtless more than once in the series, and even pantsless by Ed and Eddy in the boomerang episode. Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy